(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to lawn mowers, and more particular to a lawn mower with a flexible and convenient protection mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A simplified lawn mower, as taught by R.O.C. Patent No. M458784, has a hand-held tubular handle with a motor configured at an end driving a blade set configured at the other end through a transmission element inside the handle. A belt is provided so that the lawn mower can be carried over the shoulder while both hands can be used to operate the lawn mower steadily. Additionally, an auxiliary handle can be configured in a middle section of the handle so as to facilitate the control of the lawn mower. However, due to users' different height and arm lengths, the operation of the lawn mower sometimes can be uncomfortable or laborious. Furthermore, it is also difficult to achieve an even height to the cut lawn, and it is not uncommon that the blades cut some hard objects. An operator has to quite skillful so as to reduce the operation hazard. Therefore, for example as taught by R.O.C. Patent No. M469735, protection frames are fixedly arranged to the lateral sides of the blades for safety's sake. But for blades of different lengths, compatible protection frames have to be installed, thereby increasing assembly inconvenience and production cost. Additionally, the protection frames can turn aslant after bumping into some hard objects. Also the lawn mower requires manual operation all the time, which is inconvenient and tiresome. The protection frames also makes the entire lawn mower bulky, increasing the packaging cost.